


Fanart for Unmask Your Heart

by CelticKitsune, CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)



Series: Unmask Your Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art
Summary: Fanart of Harry and Blaise at the Ministry's Christmas Masquerade Ball





	Fanart for Unmask Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmask Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248363) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



> So my amazing friend, and fellow Ao3 author, [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune/works) drew this for me! I love it! Don't you?
> 
> You can find more of her work at - [CelticKitsune's Devianart Page](https://www.deviantart.com/celtic-kitsune)

**Author's Note:**

> To read the story that is the inspiration behind this peice, check out >> [Unmask Your Heart - Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248363)


End file.
